The Reality of Dream
by Little Hatake
Summary: Mimpi bisa saja menjadi gambaran masa depan. Tapi, Kakashi memilih untuk tidak percaya hal itu. Ketika tubuh di depannya itu menjadi nyata, ia sudah terlambat. slight KakaRin. Canon. One Shoot.


Mimpi bisa saja menjadi gambaran masa depan. Tapi, Kakashi memilih untuk tidak percaya hal itu. Ketika tubuh di depannya itu menjadi nyata, ia sudah terlambat. _slight_ KakaRin. _Canon._ One Shoot.

* * *

Disclaimer for **Masashi Kishimoto**

Character: **Hatake Kakashi** & _(slightly) _**Team Seven Minato**

Background:** _Konohagakure_**

~oOo~

**The Reality of Dream**  
by Little Hatake

DRRT! DRRT! DRRT!

"Ka... ka... shi..." lirih seorang _kunoichi _di depannya.

Wajah manis itu dengan dua tato segitiga ungu di pipinya terlihat kesakitan. Iris hazel yang biasanya menatap sendu dirinya itu kini perlahan terlihat kosong. Senyuman ceria yang selalu mewarnai harinya kini terganti dengan bibir yang membeku. Napas yang tak langsung menjadi napasnya juga kini terhenti perlahan.

Kakashi tersentak.

'_Rin?! Ada apa ini?!'_

Ia merasakan tangan kanannya lengket oleh cairan merah pekat, sekaligus _chakra_ di tangannya itu meningkat drastis, mengeluarkan beberapa kilatan petir keperakan. Ia masih dapat merasakan degupan jantung seseorang itu berdetak kian melambat, hingga akhirnya diam sama sekali.

'_Darah siapa ini?'_

Ia lambat laun tersadar darah itu bukan miliknya. Cairan yang seharusnya tersikulasi dalam tubuh itu milik _kunoichi_ di hadapannya. Wajah Kakashi dan Rin tinggal beberapa senti lagi sehingga Kakashi dapat melihat dengan amat jelas kesakitan yang tergambar di air wajah Rin. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang sama, tetapi di mata kanannya. Jeritan perih dan putus asa yang tak kuasa keluar dari mulutnya. Mulutnya hanya ternganga di balik masker hitam.

Ia telah merenggut nyawa seorang _kunoichi_, seorang rekan timnya, seorang yang selalu tersenyum untuk dirinya, seorang yang selalu mendukungnya, seorang yang telah ia janjikan untuk melindunginya, seorang Rin.

'_TIDAAAAK!'_

_._

"Hhhh... Hhhh... Hhhh..."

_Shinobi_ muda berambut perak itu terbangun dari tidurnya dengan bersimbah peluh. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Keringatnya mengucur deras dari dahi hingga seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya yang bidang amat basah, punggungnya yang tegap terus mengeluarkan cairan hasil eksresi tersebut lalu menetes membasahi kasur di bawahnya. Ia terduduk di tempat tidurnya dengan wajah kaget, tak percaya akan mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

'_Aku membunuh Rin?'_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di pikirannya. Enggan meninggalkan alam sadar _shinobi_ jenius ini. Napasnya masih memburu, uap udara terbentuk dari mulutnya yang belum tertutup masker hitam. Ia memandang tangan kanannya dengan heran.

'_Jurus apa tadi yang merenggut nyawa Rin?'_

Sekarang ia meraba mata kanannya.

'_Dan mengapa di mimpi tadi, mata ini terasa sangat sakit?'_

Sinar matahari yang mulai meninggi menyelinap masuk ke sela-sela jendela kamar Kakashi, menyinari kamar yang selalu gelap gulita ini. Sinar sang raja pun iseng menyentuh kedua bola mata Kakashi dan mau tidak mau membuat Kakashi menyipit untuk dapat melihat dengan jelas.

'_Ah, sudah pagi rupanya. Tapi, mimpi pertanda apa tadi?'_

Rasa heran dan penasaran masih hinggap di otak calon _Jounin-elite_ ini. Mimpi buruk barusan menyisakan tanda tanya yang amat besar untuk Kakashi. Pusat syarafnya masih berusaha mencerna adegan tragis di mimpinya sebelum ekor matanya yang tajam menangkap sudah pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit di jam kecil samping tempat tidur.

'_Gawat! Latihan mulai pukul tujuh pagi ini! Jika aku terlambat, maka si tukang telat Obito akan menertawakanku seharian!'_

Hahaha, tetap saja di waktu yang terburu-buru ini Kakashi masih memikirkan harga dirinya di depan bocah Uchiha itu. Lalu dengan sigap, ia pergi ke kamar mandi di pojok kamar dan menyiram tubuhnya dengan air sejuk di pagi yang sedikit dingin. Dengan kecepatan kilat, baju biru donker bersilang abu-abu ia kenakan, tak lupa _hitae-ite _dan masker hitam penutup wajahnya.

HAP! HAP! HAP!

Kakashi meloncat dari atap ke atap dengan kecepatan dan teknik yang fantastis! Tak heran jika ia dapat lulus dari akademi _shinobi _pada usia muda lalu lulus ujian _chunnin_ hanya beberapa bulan setelahnya. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kakashi tiba di tempat latihan, _Training Ground 7_. Sudah terlihat _sensei _-nya yang berambut jabrik kuning dengan senyum ramah, Minato, dan rekan tim wanita satu-satunya yang tiba-tiba tersipu melihat kedatangan dirinya, Rin.

Tunggu, Rin?

Kakashi terkesiap. Ia teringat kembali tatapan kosong Rin yang tadi dini hari ia lihat karena terbunuh oleh... **dirinya**.

"Ooii, Kakashi!" Minato menepuk pelan punggung anak didik kesayangannya ini. Kakashi terkejut, ia tidak sadar bahwa ternyata ia sudah mendaratkan kakinya di tempat latihan dari tadi. Minato sedikit heran Kakashi hanya diam dan menatap Rin dalam-dalam, sedangkan yang ditatapnya mengeluarkan semburat merah muda pada kedua pipi. Minato mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

'_Tidak seperti Kakashi yang biasanya, ada apa?'_

"Ah.. _Sen_.. _Sensei_... Maafkan aku terlambat," ucap Kakashi terbata-bata sambil membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Baru pukul tujuh kurang lima menit kau bilang terlambat? Hahaha, rilekskanlah sedikit ketepatan waktumu itu, Kakashi. Jangan terlalu kaku." Rambut perak yang selalu menantang gravitasi itu menjadi target serangan tangan Minato, teracak dengan asal.

"Huuuh..." Kakashi terlihat kesal atas perilaku _sensei-_nya yang selalu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Yaah, dia memang masih anak kecil sih, sebenarnya.

"Kau terlihat aneh hari ini. Ada apa, Kakashi?" Akhirnya Minato mengeluarkan rasa penasarannya.

"Eh, tidak ada apa-apa, _Sensei._ Memang aku terlihat aneh?"

"Yaah, saat kau sampai di sini, kau tiba-tiba diam dan menatap Rin dengan tajam." Minato sedikit membungkuk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kakashi lalu berbisik, "Apakah kau mulai menyukai Rin?" Minato tersenyum jahil.

"_Sensei!_ Aku tidak mung—maksudku, aku belum punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal semacam itu!" Nada kesal tersirat di sanggahan Kakashi. Sang calon _Hokage_ keempat ini memang senang menggoda dirinya.

Minato tertawa lepas.

Satu jam berlalu, namun satu lagi anggota tim tujuh belum kunjung datang. Mereka sudah tidah aneh lagi. Sambil menunggu, tiga orang lainnya melakukan hal yang berbeda: Minato duduk bersandar di bawah pohon dengan kepala yang sesekali terantuk; Kakashi duduk di atas salah satu dahan pohon dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk; Rin ikut duduk di samping Kakashi dengan matanya yang sesekali memandang orang di sebelahnya lalu menunduk tersipu kembali.

"_Nee_, Kakashi..." Rin akhirnya membuka suaranya untuk pertama kali dalam sejam ini. Tatapannya kini lurus ke bawah, memperhatikan _sensei-_nya yang sudah terpejam.

' "_Ka.. Ka.. Shi..." ' _

Sial! Bayangan itu muncul lagi dengan jelas di pikiran Kakashi. _Shinobi_ muda itu mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

"_Nee_, Kakashi..." Rin heran Kakashi tidak merespon panggilannya. Biasanya Kakashi akan merespon 'Hn' atau hanya menolehkan kepalanya. Rin pun mulai merasa aneh. Dengan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, Rin mencoba untuk menggerakan tangannya di depan pandangan tajam Kakashi.

"Kakashi? Apakah kau sakit?"

"Eh..." Kakashi tersadar dari bayangan mengerikan yang menghantui pikirannya.

"Kakashi? Minato _sensei_ ternyata benar, kau terlihat sangat aneh hari ini. Kau sakit?"

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Rin. Keping obsydian bertemu iris hazel. Tatapannya berusaha menyelami pandangan teduh di depannya.

'_Ada masalah apa aku harus membunuh Rin dengan tanganku sendiri? Apakah perang dunia shinobi sudah gila? Cih, di peperangan bodoh ini memang semua kemungkinan tergila bisa terjadi! Tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba aku bermimpi Rin terbunuh oleh... tangan ini? '_

Pipi gadis yang ditatapnya menyiratkan garis merah, lalu cepat-cepat Rin menundukkan kepalanya kembali. Kakashi baru sadar jika ia belum menjawab pertanyaan Rin. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"_Anoo_... Senang aku mendengarnya kalau begitu." Rin tersenyum malu dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya grogi.

"Hooiii! _Sensei!_ Rin! Kakashi!" Terdengar teriakan khas anak-anak dari kejauhan. Tampak seorang anak laki-laki dengan sepasang _goggles_ di depan matanya sedang berlari cepat, terpogoh-pogoh.

"Itu Obito!" Rin sedikit berteriak.

"Akhirnya bocah telat itu datang juga." Kakashi sedikit sarkastik.

"Mmm.. Nymm.. Ah, Obito! Akhirnya kau datang!" Minato baru terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Hhhh... Hhhh... Hhhh..." Bocah keturunan Uchiha itu terlihat sangat letih. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di lutut, bulir-bulir keringat dari dagunya berjatuhan ke tanah. Ia mengatur napasnya agar teratur kembali. "Maafkan aku, semuanya. Di jalan, hhh... hhh... aku bertemu dengan seorang ibu hamil yang sedang, hhh... hhh... membawa belanjaan sangat berat, hhh... hhh... sehingga aku—"

"Ayo, kita mulai latihannya, _sensei_!" Kakashi entah sejak kapan sudah turun dari dahan pohon. Ia berniat untuk melupakan mimpi buruk itu.

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah berkumpul. Hari ini kita akan berlatih _ninjutsu_!" ucap Minato dengan semangat.

"_Hai!_" kompak mereka bertiga.

* * *

DRRT! DRRT! DRRT!

"Ka... ka... shi..." lirih seorang _kunoichi _di depannya.

Wajah manis itu dengan dua tato segitiga ungu di pipinya terlihat kesakitan. Iris hazel yang biasanya menatap sendu dirinya itu kini perlahan terlihat kosong. Senyuman ceria yang selalu mewarnai harinya kini terganti dengan bibir yang membeku. Napas yang tak langsung menjadi napasnya juga kini terhenti perlahan.

Kakashi tersentak.

'_Mimpi ini lagi?'_

Ia merasakan tangan kanannya lengket oleh cairan merah pekat, sekaligus _chakra_ di tangannya itu meningkat drastis, mengeluarkan beberapa kilatan petir keperakan. Ia masih dapat merasakan degupan jantung seseorang itu berdetak kian melambat, hingga akhirnya diam sama sekali.

'_Mengapa aku membunuh Rin?! Mengapa aku membunuh Rin dengan... raikiri?'_

Ia tahu darah itu milik Rin. Kakashi dapat melihat dengan amat jelas kesakitan yang tergambar di air wajah Rin. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang sama, tetapi di mata kanannya. Jeritan perih dan putus asa yang tak kuasa keluar dari mulutnya. Mulutnya hanya ternganga di balik masker hitam.

'_Dan mengapa mata kananku sangat perih? Pertanda apa ini sebenarnya?'_

Dan ia sadar, ia telah merenggut nyawa Rin. Tetapi tetap saja, sensasi mengerikan itu masih memberikan efek yang membuat Kakashi menjadi gila.

'_TIDAAAAK!'_

.

"Hhh... Hhh... Hhh..."

Mimpi setahun yang lalu itu mengunjungi Kakashi kembali setelah Kakashi mati-matian melupakannya. Respon yang diberikan oleh tubuhnya masih sama seperti ketika mimpi itu pertama kali menyambanginya, keringat terus mengucur dari dahi hingga ujung kaki. Kakashi amat kesal sehingga ia mengacak-ngacak rambut keperakannya. Ia memperhatikan baik-baik tangan kanannya, membolak-balikan telapak tangan, kini mengepalkan sebuah tinju.

'_Raikiri baru saja aku sempurnakan. Apa benar jurus ini yang akan merenggut nyawa Rin? Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi! Tapi tidak mungkin juga aku membunuh Rin! Tapi... Ah, aku sudah gila!'_

Kakashi bukan seseorang yang percaya akan mimpi. Ia hanya percaya pada logika dan fakta. Tapi, mimpi itu amat terasa nyata bagi Kakashi. Aliran _chakra_ yang meningkat drastis mengeluarkan kilatan petir itu menembus tubuh seseorang. Kakashi amat mengenal jenis _chakra_ dari jurus itu, jurus buatannya sendiri: **_Raikiri_**. Dan satu lagi, pemilik tubuh yang tertembus oleh kilatan listrik itu: **Rin**.

Peperangan yang berkepanjangan ini secara tidak langsung memberikan efek psikis pada anak dari Hakumo Hatake ini. Ia telah melihat secara langsung ayahnya memutuskan untuk mati dengan merobek perutnya sendiri, itu karena misi dari perang ini. Ia telah melihat mayat-mayat bersimbah darah di depan mata polosnya, itu karena pertarungan dari perang ini. Ia telah melihat _shinobi-shinobi Konoha_ yang telah kembali dari garis depan dengan anggota badan tidak utuh ataupun tinggal nama, itu karena korban dari perang ini. Dan kini ia akan dan harus melihat Rin melepaskan nyawa di tangannya sendiri karena karma dari perang ini?

Kakashi akan memasuki tahapan gangguan jiwa stadium satu jika tidak ada teriakan kencang seseorang dari luar tempat tinggalnya. "Ooii, Kakashi! Rivalku! Sudah siang begini belum bangun juga? Kemana jiwa masa mudamu yang membara?"

Beruntung teriakan Gay menyelamatkan kesadarannya. Diliriknya jam kecil di samping tempat tidur, sudah pukul sebelas siang.

'_Sepertinya aku sudah tertidur cukup lama.'_

Hal yang diingat Kakashi terakhir kali sebelum jatuh tertidur adalah ia sedang menyempurnakan _Raikiri-_nya pada kemarin malam di _Training Ground 7_. Tubuhnya penuh luka baret, terutama tangan kanan. Keringat mengalir deras sangat kontras dengan suhu malam yang dingin. _Chakra-_nya tinggal tersisa sedikit dan sangat tidak stabil karena jurus barunya ini memakan banyak _chakra_. Saat ia memaksakan untuk mengeluarkan _jutsu_nya sekali lagi, Minato yang tidak sengaja lewat melihat tubuh Kakashi sudah sempoyongan dan jatuh nyaris menyentuh tanah jika Minato tidak segera menangkap tubuh kecil itu. Senyuman tipis tercetak di masker hitam Kakashi sebelum pandangannya yang menatap tanah mengabur dan akhirnya gelap.

"Ooii, Kakashi! Jadi, kau begitu kehilangan semangat apimu sehingga kau tidak mendengar teriakanku? Apakah aku harus berlari menuju kamarmu untuk menularkan semangat masa mudaku yang berapi-api ini?"

Kakashi tidak ingin kamarnya ini berantakan karena Gay memaksanya memakai seragam hijau ketat –yang menjijikan menurut Kakashi, itu. Demi keselamatan kamar juga dirinya, Kakashi mendekati dan membuka jendela kamarnya lalu menjawab teriakan Gay dengan tenang —tak lupa mengenakan masker hitam dulu tentunya, "Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah bangun. Ada apa kau teriak-teriak di depan rumah orang, Gay?"

"Aah, akhirnya kau bangun! Jadi aku tidak harus berlari ke kamarmu dan menularkan semangatku yang meluap-luap ini. Padahal aku sudah mempersiapakan seragam ini khusus untukmu, loh!" Gay mengeluarkan sepotong seragam berwarna hijau seperti yang ia pakai.

"Tidak! Tidak! Terima kasih!" tolak Kakashi tegas. "Cepat katakan ada apa!"

"Oh iya, aku hampir lupa kenapa aku rela datang membangunkan rivalku! Rin meminta tolong kepadaku untuk memberitahumu kalau kau ditunggu di tempat latihan biasanya."

"Ditunggu oleh siapa? Untuk apa?"

"Entahlah. Rin tidak mau memberitahu aku. Cukup beritahu Kakashi bahwa dia ditunggu di tempat latihan sekarang, begitu kata Rin."

Pikiran Kakashi yang tadinya memikirkan mimpi buruk itu sekarang berganti penuh dengan tanda tanya akan pernyataan Gay. Kedua alisnya bertaut. "Baiklah, aku akan ke sana sekarang. Terima kasih, Gay."

"Yoosshh! Jangan sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuanku, Kakashi! Meskipun kita ini rival, tapi harus tetap bekerja sama dalam jiwa muda yang membakar semangat ini, bukan? Aku pergi dulu yah, Kakashi! Aku akan berlatih _push-up _ satu jari sebanyak lima ratus kali hari ini. _Jaa ne!_" Gay berlari sangat cepat dan meninggalkan Kakashi dalam kebingungan.

Kakashi hanya menatap heran rekan seangkatannya. Dari mana ia mendapatkan sumber energi yang tidak ada habisnya itu? Dari pada memikirkan hal-hal aneh dan sebelum kegilaannya muncul lagi, Kakashi bersiap untuk menemui Rin di _Training Ground 7._

.

"Selamat yah Kakashi, atas promosimu menjadi _Jounin_!"

Ah, Kakashi lupa bahwa dirinya sudah resmi menjadi salah satu _Jounin_ terbaik di Konoha. Ia terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi untuk menyempurnakan _Raikiri_. Ternyata maksud pernyataan Gay bahwa ia ditunggu di tempat latihan biasanya adalah ini: Minato, Rin dan Obito berkumpul untuk memberikan kejutan untuknya.

"_Omedetou ne, _Kakashi! Jadilah _Jounin_ kebanggaan Konoha, yah! Jaga nama baik Hatake di pundakmu!" _Sensei _kesayangannya –yang kini tidak memakai rompi _Jounin_, tetapi memakai jubah putih kebesaran _Hokage_, memberikan sebuah kunai spesial miliknya. Kakashi menerima kunai dengan tiga mata pisau itu dengan bahagia, tersirat dari wajahnya yang biasa menampilkan kekakuan menjadi lebih hangat.

"_Anoo_, Ka.. Kakashi... Ini!" Gadis satu-satunya di Tim Tujuh dengan malu-malu menyerahkan sebuah kantung hitam. Kakashi teringat kembali dengan mimpinya. Tapi ia tidak mau merusak salah satu hari terbaiknya ini dengan pikiran aneh lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakannya dan menikmati hari ini dengan bahagia.

"Apa ini, Rin?"

"Ini kantung medis buatanku sendiri. Kau kan akan sering pergi misi, ku pikir kau pasti membutuhkan peralatan medis lengkap."

"Waah, terima kasih, Rin!" Lengkungan ke atas pada garis mata Kakashi memperlihatkan ia tersenyum lebar. Lalu Kakashi menghadap Obito dan mengulurkan tangannya, "Darimu mana?"

Obito hanya menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mencibir, "Huh!"

"Aku juga tidak mengharapkan hadiah darimu."

Minato dan Rin hanya tersenyum geli menahan tawa melihat bocah Hatake dan bocah Uchiha ini tidak pernah akur satu sama lain.

Dan hari bahagia Kakashi lengkap sudah pada saat mereka berempat pulang dari kedai _Ramen Teuchi_.

* * *

DRRT! DRRT! DRRT!

"Ka... ka... shi..." lirih seorang _kunoichi _di depannya.

Wajah manis itu dengan dua tato segitiga ungu di pipinya terlihat kesakitan. Iris hazel yang biasanya menatap sendu dirinya itu kini perlahan terlihat kosong. Senyuman ceria yang selalu mewarnai harinya kini terganti dengan bibir yang membeku. Napas yang tak langsung menjadi napasnya juga kini terhenti perlahan.

Kakashi tersentak.

'_Tidak mungkin!'_

Ia merasakan tangan kanannya lengket oleh cairan merah pekat, sekaligus _chakra_ di tangannya itu meningkat drastis, mengeluarkan beberapa kilatan petir keperakan. Ia masih dapat merasakan degupan jantung seseorang itu berdetak kian melambat, hingga akhirnya diam sama sekali.

'_Mengapa hal ini harus terjadi? Mengapa?!'_

Ia tahu darah itu milik Rin. Kakashi dapat melihat dengan amat jelas kesakitan yang tergambar di air wajah Rin. Dan ia merasakan sakit yang sama, tetapi di mata kanannya. Jeritan perih dan putus asa yang tak kuasa keluar dari mulutnya. Mulutnya hanya ternganga di balik masker hitam.

'_Kami-sama, mengapa harus aku yang menyaksikan semua ini?!'_

Dan ia amat hafal situasi ini, ia telah merenggut nyawa Rin. Kakashi berharap adegan ini hanya mimpi belaka seperti dulu. Kakashi berharap ia akan segera terbangun dan menemukan Minato, Rin dan Obito menunggunya untuk latihan seperti biasa. Tapi takdir berkata lain. Ia **_benar-benar_** menembuskan _Raikiri_-nya pada seseorang yang ia telah janji untuk dilindungi, pada Rin.

'_TIDAAAAK!'_

Jeritan itu hanya bergema di dalam hati Kakashi. Nyatanya, ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Ia **_benar-benar_ **dapat merasakan lengketnya cipratan darah Rin pada wajahnya. Ia **_benar-benar_** dapat merasakan hembusan napas hangat Rin untuk terakhir kali. Ia **_benar-benar_** dapat merasakan detakan jantung yang berhenti di tangannya. Ia **_benar-benar_** dapat merasakan kedua iris hazel yang selalu ceria itu kehilangan aura pemiliknya. Ia **_benar-benar_ **dapat merasakan bola mata kanan milik klan Uchiha pemberian Obito berdenyut amat perih. Ia **_benar-benar_** dapat merasakan kehilangan yang amat sakit.

'_Rin, mengapa kau tega melakukan ini padaku?! Mengapa kau memilih aku sebagai malaikat penyabut nyawamu?! Obito, jika kau berada di sini, kau pasti akan menghajarku habis-habisan karena tidak bisa menjaga Rin, kan? Kami-sama, MENGAPA?!'_

Ternyata mimpi buruk yang menghantui Kakashi belakangan ini adalah pertanda bahwa ia akan kehilangan lagi orang-orang terkasihnya, tetapi Kakashi tak menggubris semua itu. Kakashi perlahan menarik kembali tangan kanan yang berlumuran darah dari tubuh Rin dan tubuh itu langsung ambruk ke pelukan Kakashi. Kakashi masih mencari tanda-tanda kehidupan pada tubuh yang mulai mendingin itu, tapi nihil.

"Sial! Dia mati sebelum mencapai Konoha!" Para _shinobi Kirigakure_ yang mengejar mereka berdua tiba di hadapan Kakashi.

Mata merah dengan dendam membara terkilat dari _sharingan_ di mata kanan Kakashi. Tiga _tomoe_ itu berputar cepat seiring _Raikiri_ yang terbentuk lagi, namun dalam aliran _chakra_ yang lebih besar dan berbahaya. Kakashi berlari cepat menyerang musuh.

"SIAAAALLLL!"

Hitam.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

~oOo~

rgrds, **LH**

* * *

Aaaaaaah, apa-apaan ini? (=A=")

Garing yah? Maaf, _minna_ *bow*

Dapet inspirasi waktu lagi bawa motor pulang ke rumah, dan eksekusinya memakan 3 hari, tapi hasilnya begini T.T

Saya udah berusaha keras mendeskripsikan kematian Rin dengan sepenuh hati dan semenyayat hati mungkin, tapi maaf yah kalo mengecewakan.

Ah, entahlah...

Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca, mohon klik icon **review **di bawah dan tinggalkan jejak Anda, _flame_ juga gapapa *bow*


End file.
